


潜规则

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 9





	潜规则

张艺兴是才入娱乐圈不久的演员，他了解过娱乐圈有多黑暗，但是现在在他看来，没有那种情况，每天就只是接接小戏份，大多数一句台词也没有。  
某一电影正在选拔男主角，而且听说热度还不小，张艺兴看都没看这部电影主要演的是什么，屁颠屁颠的就去参加海选了。  
好看的皮囊占了很大的优势，再加上演技也不差选拔时几乎全票通过，结束后就收到工作人员告诉自己明天来试镜。  
一回到酒店就迫不及待的告诉经纪人自己接到一部戏的好消息，经纪人当然高兴，但当他询问张艺兴电影名字的时候，经纪人脸瞬间就暗沉了不少。  
“哥…你怎么感觉有些不开心啊…？”张艺兴有些迷惑，因为自己接到戏经纪人应该一块开心才对，他有些不解，把手放在后脑勺挠了挠头。  
经纪人半皱眉直视上张艺兴的双眼，表情略微严肃“张艺兴，你知道这是一部什么剧吗？你就随便接？”  
张艺兴瞪大眼睛眨了几下，小嘴稍嘟“我知道啊，不就是爱情片吗？我应付的过来。”  
经纪人拍了一下自己的脑袋，既无奈又生气“你知道这部剧床戏多少吗？”  
“哈？”张艺兴从开始演戏到现在，更别说床戏了，就连男女生牵牵小手的戏都没演过。  
“你知道这部戏尺度多大吗…”感觉经纪人下一秒就会哭出来似的，张艺兴赶紧上前安慰，坐到经纪人旁边拍抚着他的背“没事嘛，我迟早是要成长的啊，你别提我着急嘛…”  
“你签合同了吗？”经纪人的眼睛瞬间放亮，他多希望张艺兴可以说出那两个字。  
张艺兴转了一下眼珠子“嗯…选拔完过后他给我签了一张东西，我没仔细看…就…签了。”  
经纪人彻底绝望了，这种一般就是防毁约合同，而且张艺兴是个小演员，一年也挣不到几个钱，怎么可以会有钱赔的起毁约合同呢。  
经纪人拉住张艺兴的手“张艺兴，你明天能演多差就演多差，最好演到导游生气。”  
“为什么啊？”  
经纪人看得出张艺兴不是装傻，是真傻，又不好意思告诉张艺兴一般这种戏导游都会趁机占便宜，拍了拍艺兴的肩膀“为了你好。”  
“对了，导游是谁啊？”  
“嗯…好像是叫LAY。”  
听见这个名字经纪人心里更凉了一截“明天听我的，要多烂演多烂。”  
LAY，在演艺圈拍的戏是出了名的好，几乎拍一个红一个，但，红是需要付出代价的，LAY几乎吃遍了当今最红的几位演员，这些演员都是他一手捧起来的。

第二天试镜，张艺兴把经纪人的话记的牢牢的“要多烂演多烂。”  
刚进组就凭借高颜值剥获了好多人的目光，LAY从外头进入现场，也是第一眼就看到张艺兴这个男孩，因为第一场镜头就是床戏过后结束的戏份，张艺兴被要求穿着大码的白衬衫，而且还不允许穿裤子，好在白衬衫大，可以遮住臀部。  
两条纤细的大白腿就这样裸露在外面，确实引来了不少人目光，而且化妆师还在张艺兴的脖子上画了几个草莓印，还真有点刚上床过后的样子。  
LAY在镜头前不由自主的咽了口口水，后看到那被画上去的草莓印，气冲冲的跑到现场，让化妆师把草莓印卸掉，因为这草莓印太假了。  
拽着张艺兴的手来到车包厢，在场的工作人员也不敢言。  
“过来。”  
“啊？LAY导游，你这是…”  
“剧情需要，草莓印画的太假了，我帮你吸一个。”LAY一脸严肃，让张艺兴不经认为这是一个多追求高质量的好导演。  
“噢…”张艺兴走上前，LAY扶住艺兴的头部，将嘴凑上那细腻白皙的颈部，刚靠近就闻到张艺兴身上的奶香味。  
“唔…”张艺兴其实脖子特别怕痒，一吹就倒那种，更别说是吸，LAY刚将唇贴上去，张艺兴几乎软掉的半个身子，幸亏LAY揽住了张艺兴的腰，才防止张艺兴掉下去。  
“啊…好…好痒。”脖子被触碰引起浑身的一阵酥麻，让张艺兴发出令人误解的喘息声。  
喘的那么诱人，LAY自然是有些憋不住，将吸的范围扩大，从脖子吸到锁骨，甚至用舌尖舔舐后再吮吸，然后是轻微的啃咬。  
眼看着LAY似乎要吸到那些被白衬衫遮住的部位，赶忙推拒LAY，“那个…导游，那些地方被挡住了，用不着…”  
张艺兴被吸的双眼有些无神，小脸红扑扑的，直红到耳根，手因为无所安放而拽住白衬衫的衣角。  
LAY看到张艺兴现在的样子，忍不住感叹一句这真是让人想狠狠折磨一下的小尤物。  
“你刚进娱乐圈没多久吧？”LAY一下就可以猜出来，因为一般这个时候不会有人喊停，会任凭LAY放肆做下去，唯独张艺兴他喊停了。  
“啊？嗯…你怎么知道？”  
LAY笑了笑“因为你可能还没有经验，”说完后打开了车门“走，继续演戏。”  
工作人员看张艺兴和导游那么快就下来差点惊的下掉了下巴，而且张艺兴就和没事人一样，除了身上的那几处草莓印，似乎没有什么异常，一点都不像刚做过的样子。  
LAY回到镜头前，看着里面的张艺兴，再看看他身上自己的杰作，真的是完美。  
好久没吃到过那么纯白无暇的小演员了，得养养，要不然会被吓跑的。LAY想。  
其实张艺兴一点都不理解，明明自己是男的，为什么打扮成一副女人的样子…而且和自己搭戏的也是男的…听编剧讲完剧情后，才发现这是一部gay剧，真是进了贼窝…

第一天下来迷迷糊糊的就过去了，张艺兴和工作人员们道了再见就回酒店了，经纪人听见门开声头都不抬一下依然看着电脑“你今天怎么样？我替你找了一部电影，是庄睿导演的，是一部类似寻宝片，每天去选拔。”  
艺兴尴尬的摸了摸头“LAY导演说…我表现的挺好的…”  
经纪人直接抬起头，就看见张艺兴脖子上那几处草莓印，气的站起身子走上前“这些红印哪来的？”  
“啊？噢，剧情需要，导演帮我吸的…”  
“只有吸而已？”  
“嗯…啊”  
“我的小祖宗啊…”经纪人再一次陷入沉思，张艺兴见经纪人一脸惆怅的样子“哥，这个电影我可以的，不用担心。”  
“我担心的不是这个啊…小祖宗…”经纪人叹了口气“明天开始我和你一起去演戏。”  
“啊，你不是要在酒店处理公司的事吗？”  
“别管那么多。”

第二幕场景依然是床上，张艺兴被要求跨坐的男主的身上，白衬衣的衣领被扯的宽大，顺着香肩落下，锁骨逐渐出现，连那两粒东西都在灯光的照射下透过白衬衫，显得格外的明显。  
张艺兴其实什么感觉也没有，毕竟两个男人嘛，怎么可能会有感觉，而经纪人却在一旁干着急，时不时看看张艺兴又时不时看看导游的表情。

场内休息时间，张艺兴害怕自己演不好，骗经纪人说是去上厕所，其实就是去找导演谈戏。  
刚来到LAY导演的车房，就听见连续的撞击声和断断续续的呻吟，以及略晃动的车房。  
“啊--啊啊啊顶到了--”  
这个声音像是男主的声音，张艺兴第一次碰到这种状况，站在原地束手无策，扭头就跑走了。

回到椅子上坐着就感觉脑袋一片空白，经纪人递水也只是抱着看，也不知道在想些什么。  
“不行…我一定要演差一点。”

下一幕只是普普通通的场景对话，张艺兴故意忘词特别多次，而且眼神飘忽不定，这是演戏的大忌。  
经纪人则到一旁煽风点火，“LAY导游，您看看我家这艺人，演戏多差啊，这不得坏了您的好戏吗？要不就把他解了呗…？”  
“闭嘴。”LAY一直看着镜头前的张艺兴，身边有一只苍蝇似的讲话声，心情很是烦躁。  
LAY走去张艺兴面前，将他面前的那缕刘海捋到耳后，张艺兴则红了耳根垂着脑袋，LAY弯下腰轻声问道“怎么了吗？是身体不舒服吗？要不要休息一下？嗯？”说完还轻揉了一下张艺兴软绵绵的耳垂。  
张艺兴猛的摇头“没…没有，我，我太紧张了，对不起。”  
LAY把手放在艺兴的头上揉了几把“那就继续，可以吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”张艺兴如同小鸡琢米似的点头。  
在一旁看着的男主，看到张艺兴和导演如此亲密的动作，心里起了一大滩火，握紧拳头咬牙切齿。

想到导演对自己那么好，说不定不是衣冠禽兽呢，况且说不定是别人带着男主去导演的车房做的，张艺兴自我安慰道。

接下来的戏份演的都特别好，基本上一条过，LAY跑到张艺兴面前将他搂在怀里，还趁机揉了几下脑袋“张艺兴，你做的很好。”  
张艺兴懵懵懂懂的被圈抱在怀里，导演身上的体香闻的有些入迷，缓了一会才回应“啊…应该的…”

————————  
深夜，男主主动坐上去，将导演的整根东西贯穿进体内，“啊…”化如一摊春水趴在导演的胸口上，下身在不停的自己抽动“导演…今天那个叫张艺兴的演戏好烂噢…要不然把他开了吧…啊啊-”  
“他后面不演的挺好的吗？”LAY将手垫在后脑勺，看着在自己身上活动的男人，多希望是那个姓张的小伙子。  
“那也只是在您开导过后才好的嘛……导演…我没力了…你动动嘛…”  
“没力就不做了，早点休息。”说完后LAY便抽身离去。

—————————————

接下来的几天演戏，都没有发生什么异常，到是发现的那个男主对张艺兴百般刁难，而且时不时就命令张艺兴干活，因为这个男主在娱乐圈小有名气，张艺兴就只能乖乖的照做。  
过了几天后这个男主便不再刁难张艺兴了，只是见他的那一天他眼睛红的有些厉害，像是哭肿的，以至于那天没能和男主搭戏，基本上演的都是张艺兴个人的镜头。

戏将近结束了一半，LAY导演见大家无精打采，开一次庆功宴并且放假一天，得到了不少工作人员的欢呼。  
庆功宴少不了的就是酒，张艺兴本来就不会喝酒，就只能在一旁乖乖的看着，吃饱了就听那些工作人员讲好笑的段子。  
LAY突然起身，全场瞬间安静，他走到张艺兴的位置，举起了酒“张艺兴，你表现的很好，这部剧有你真的是最大的优点。”  
张艺兴赶紧拿起自己面前放的那杯一口都没喝过的红酒，站起来和导演碰了碰杯，看着导演一饮而尽，张艺兴也不好意思不喝，忍着一口气将红酒一概灌入肚，接着就是连续不断的掌声。  
宴会还在持续，酒效逐渐上头，张艺兴绯红的小脸趴在桌子上，听着工作人员讲完话后就捧场似的傻笑。  
眼皮越来越沉，张艺兴歪头趴在自己的手臂上闭上了眼睛。  
宴会结束了，张艺兴的经纪人也喝了个烂醉，工作人员很自觉的将他带走，然后离开现场，只剩下张艺兴和LAY在这个包厢里面。  
LAY走到张艺兴旁边坐了下来，轻晃了几下艺兴，温柔的贴在耳边说“艺兴，结束了，起床了。”  
“嗯…”张艺兴睁一只眼看着LAY然后又迅速闭上“嗯…头好晕…不想起…”奶里奶气的嘟囔声，让人听了都硬。  
LAY没有办法，又不能让张艺兴睡在这里，横抱起张艺兴走回自己的房间。  
张艺兴很自觉的从LAY的胸口圈抱紧他，脸蛋嫩粉嫩粉的，小嘴也如同混了水似的晶莹剔透，“导游你好香噢…”小嘴一吐气就是一股浓浓的酒味，还夹杂着一股奶香。  
“是吗？”LAY下意识的闻了闻自己肩上味道，可能自己闻不出来吧。  
总算回到酒店，LAY将张艺兴轻放到床上，可能是惊醒到这个小孩了，睁着眼睛看着LAY，眼神有些迷离，“怎么了吗？”LAY俯下身子用大拇指摩挲着张艺兴软糯的脸蛋。  
“导演你真的好帅啊…”小孩一本正经的说出这种话惹的LAY笑出了声。  
“导演…”  
“怎么了？”LAY干脆就躺在艺兴旁边，撑着下巴支起上半身  
“他们都说你是大坏蛋，但是我不那么觉得啊…我觉得你好温柔好温柔的…他们才是大坏蛋，骗人的大坏蛋…”说完小嘴还多低估了几遍大坏蛋，LAY真的被这副样子可爱到了，舍不得吃了，这可怎么办，但是今天要是不吃说不定以后就没有机会了。  
“我告诉你哦…我的经纪人也让我不要接这部戏…就说你是大坏蛋，说会伤害到我…让我演差一点…但是我真的不觉得你是大坏蛋啊…”说完歪了个头软软的看着LAY“你是不是做了什么坏事才会让他们说你是大坏蛋的啊？”  
LAY实在是没想到这个小东西对自己如此的信任，要是今晚强上他估计会让这个小东西对自己的信任感破灭吧，“可能是我太严格了，他们才讨厌我的吧。”有时候善意的谎言可以掩盖自己的形象。  
“干什么嘛…导演本来就是要严格的嘛…干什么要讨厌你嘛…奇奇怪怪…导演你好可怜噢…”说完就闭上了眼睛  
“是啊…我好可怜…”  
细微的喘息声从小东西的嘴里发出，睡着了估计是。

刚一睁开眼，张艺兴就赶忙看自己的身体状况，一点事也没有，既没有红印也没有浑身发酸，不知道为什么，明明应该很庆幸，张艺兴内心却有一点点的小失望。  
“醒了？”  
张艺兴往卫生间看去，LAY靠在门口看着自己，这眼神实属是有些暧昧，张艺兴对视了才没几秒就害羞的垂下脑袋“嗯…”  
“今天放假，想去哪玩吗？”  
“啊？我不知道…”  
“那就我来决定吧。”

戏杀青了，工作人员都欢喜的要命，但张艺兴却一点也不开心，因为他觉得自己，好像，喜欢上LAY了。

这部电影上线了，因为张艺兴卓越的演技和颜值，剥获了好多影迷，一票大红。  
有好就会有坏，也有不少人知道这部戏的导演是LAY后，开始说张艺兴是卖身得到了这部剧。  
张艺兴当然看到了，但他自己的事自己最清楚，LAY是什么样的人他也清楚。

张艺兴自从大红后不停的接戏，没停下来过。  
不久后经纪人就接到庄睿导游的戏，见到庄睿之后，张艺兴一度刷新了对娱乐圈的看法，简直表里不一。  
本来来酒店只是普普通通的谈戏，却没想到庄睿对他动手动脚，甚至直接将他按倒在床上。  
“庄导演！我请你放尊重！”张艺兴不停的反抗  
庄睿到一脸从容“你装什么清高呢？你第一次不是早被LAY拿走了吗？再给我玩玩也没什么大不了的吧？”  
张艺兴先是一镇，然后猛的推开庄睿，眼睛已经有些发红了“他没有对我做这种事，请你嘴巴干净点。”  
“被他捧红的艺人都急着回去踩他，你到还维护他，奇怪，他是有多让你留恋，我也可以。”庄睿躺在床上，想要再次将张艺兴按倒在床。  
张艺兴起身跑出了酒店，扔下了一句话“这部戏我不接了。”

——————————

自从和张艺兴合作那部电影后，LAY就很少拍戏了，因为他觉得找谁都演不出当时张艺兴所演出的效果，现在想找张艺兴也因为他排片太紧排不到。  
当然，之后LAY也没有再干那种事了。  
因为他清楚的意识到，自己已经喜欢上了张艺兴。

——————  
一回去后张艺兴就让经纪人调出拍戏档，看着一排的时间段和那些导演合作，直到翻到最熟悉的那个名字，LAY。  
张艺兴直接擅作主张不顾后果，将之前的戏一并推掉，来接了LAY的电影。  
那一晚上张艺兴被他推掉的那些导游合同营销号造谣，说张艺兴耍大牌，不敬业。  
但具体原因是什么，张艺兴自己最清楚，他将微博卸载掉，和LAY约定好了谈戏的地点，赴约过去。

两人见了面后相视一笑。  
异口同声的说  
“好久不见。”

——————————————

张艺兴肯定将第一次给了LAY，而且当晚过后就公开了恋情，至于营销号想这么说就随他们去吧。  
第一次的晚上是连续不断的抽泣和呻吟声，因为张艺兴是第一下，难免会有些疼，LAY只能吻着张艺兴的额头轻轻抽动，幅度不敢大，生怕伤到小孩。  
“你为什么喝酒的那天晚上不上我啊？”筋疲力尽的小孩裸着身子趴在LAY的胸口上问。

“因为我舍不得。”

END


End file.
